Edge Of Desire
by everything's okay
Summary: She always wondered why they never kept in touch. He always scolded himself for giving up. They meet again and he's determined to tell her the truth, maybe it's only because of that liquid luck. NickxDemi


**Edge of Desire**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he slurred and the stench of alcohol on his breath smacked her in the face.

"You're such a lightweight, man! You only had like three beers,"

"Shut up. Not all of us are like you Dems," he said with a laugh.

The half smile on his face was loopy like his handwriting and his eyes were bloodshot like he just smoked a joint.

They laughed in unison for a couple of minutes but it soon died down and his face became solemn. He set the half empty bottle down on the coffee table and leaned back against the plush couch.

"You're house is pretty,"

"Thanks,"

She studied his face for a moment. She didn't feel the least bit drunk but she could tell that he was smashed. Such a good little boy, just 23 and he's barely had a sip of a drink until tonight.

"Nick?" she asked and when he mumbled a response she continued.

"How come you never called me after everything?"

That question had been nagging at the back of her mind for almost three years. He turned his head to look at her and his barely there curls did a little dance. The shift in the mood could've been felt miles away.

"Wouldn't talking to me just bring up bad memories of Joe? I'm sure that would've hurt you and somehow made your recovery stop or some shit like that because even when Joe doesn't do something, he does something."

He had been thinking about it for quite some time. _What would I say to her if she asked? _No excuse or legitimate answer seemed good enough.

"You know," he started. "It is what it is. I fucked up our friendship by not calling or making any contact. I made you think I was an ass, which I probably am."

He chuckled at the statement.

"But, it's in the past. What's done is done,"

* * *

><p><em>The tears freely flooded down her face as she told a complete stranger what she was feeling in that big room. The high ceilings, the lack of furniture, that woman with pixie hair and a sweatshirt - it was all so damn intimidating.<em>

_"He was my best friend!" she yelled in agony._

_"Was?" The woman asked._

_"Yes, was. I don't see him trying to contact me like Miley and Selena did! So he sure as hell ain't my best friend anymore,"_

_"Maybe he's scared, or what if he is hurting too?"_

_"Why would he be hurting?" she asked, his eyebrows knitting together._

_"This may not be true but you said you two were very close. Maybe he was hurt that you didn't tell him about your eating disorder or how you were going into treatment,"_

_"How was I supposed to tell him?" she yelled, rubbing her hands over her face._

_"It was just a possibility," the counselor said._

_"Possibilities," she hummed_

* * *

><p>"I really needed you,"<p>

"I'm here now," he said with a slight smile trying to cheer her up. He didn't want her to cry or be upset; he hated it when she was like that.

He reached his hand over and ran his calloused fingers through her auburn hair. He hummed a random melody as he fingered her heavenly locks.

* * *

><p><em>He stood in front of her with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.<em>

_"You wanted to see me?"_

_"Uhh - yeah," he licked his lips and smiled nervously._

_"I just, you know..." he trailed off as he took a step towards her."You know you mean a lot to me Demi, right?"_

_"Of course, Nick! You're my best friend," she flashed him her million watt smile. He felt his legs wobble and his pulse quicken at the sight._

_"I have wanted to do this for so -" he was cut off by the door swinging open and his older brother appearing in the frame._

_"Demi, c'mon! I want to show you something," Joe waved her over and she tried to ignore the defeated huff that left Nick's mouth as she walked over to him._

_"Typical," he muttered before shoving past Joe in the doorway and leaving down the hall._

* * *

><p>"I don't know how I never noticed that you were so depressed,"<p>

"You couldn't ha -" she started.

"God, I feel like such a terrible person!"

"Nick, its okay! I don't think anymore could've guessed it,"

"Looking back now I can see all the signs. The bracelets you always demanded on wearing, you hardly came out with us when we went for dinner or lunch and how could I not tell that your beautiful smile had been so fake!"

"My smile wasn't always fake. You were one of the few people who could make me actually smile,"

She smiled as his face lit up. It was the truth; he kept her going for through those years of hiding the pain and suffering.

"Really?" He smiled at her and exposed his teeth which rarely ever happened. Heck, he rarely even smiled anymore.

"Do you remember when we wrote 'Stop The World' and you didn't want anyone else to write with us cause it was our little project?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah,"

"That was one of those times I was truly happy to be alive. And when you would clap for me while we were on stage and you didn't ignore me on that tour, all happy moments. Really,"

Looking back on her past she realized how happy she was that she had gone to treatment and was on the long but good road to recovery.

"Demi," he said as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Nick,"

"Can I stay the night? I'm tired and in no state to drive home," his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment before he re-opened them to look at her.

"Of course! I wouldn't have you go anywhere else," she got up and laughed as Nick's body slumped over where she was just sitting.

She brought him the softest blanket and comfiest pillow she owned.

"Nighty night, Mr. Lightweight!" she laughed quietly and placed the blanket on top of him.

"Stay," he grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the unusually large couch with him. "Please."

Under the blanket she felt his arm coil around her waist and within a few minutes his breathing steadied and she knew he was asleep. The soft murmur from the refrigerator, the occasional bark from a dog outside and their combined breathing were the only things she heard.

"After all this time you still can't tell," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Can't tell what?" she asked, a little scared of his answer.

"How much I love you," he smiled in the dark but she couldn't tell.

"I thought you would forget about me. Then I started to think that maybe it'd be better if you did forget about me. No more me, no more Joe and with no more Joe, no more heartbreak. That's why I didn't call, that's why I can only say this because I'm so hammered. It's sad what I've become. Such a coward,"

"You're not a coward, Nick. Trust me,"

"Then how come it took me six years to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you forever and have a house with a bazillion guitars in it and have kids who will be musical prodigies and stupid crap like that?"

He chuckled a bit at how lame he sounded. Her breath was caught in her throat at his admission.

"I was so haunted while you were in treatment by the possibility that I would never be able to see you again, hear you speak to me, see that beautiful smile, write another song with you, tell you I love you and kiss you for the first time. It was just so terrible and I -" he choked on his words and Demi felt a pang of hurt vibrate through her chest. She turned over to face him and wiped away a lone tear that slid down his cheek.

"You scared me to death, Demi. I never thought I would see you again,"

Her soft hands caressed his cheek and she gave him a tentative smile.

"You'll never be able to escape from me," she laughed in a lame attempt to lighten the mood.

"Good,"

They were both silent for a moment. Memories flooded through both their minds in the short silence.

"Demi, would it be bad if I -" he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he was surprised to see her starting right back at him.

His face inched closer to hers and her mind was racing with questions. _Is he going to kiss me? It's probably only because he's drunk, right? What is going to happen after?_

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "I love you so much Demi."

She closed the gap between them and placed her lips against his warm ones. She could taste a few drops of the beer he'd been drinking and he pulled her body closer to his. They stayed embraced for a couple of moments before they broke away for some oxygen.

"I've wanted to do that," he panted. "For so long."

"Oh Nick," she cooed.

She didn't realize what it must've been like for him. Watching her date all these guys when he was in love with her. He was always trying to impress her and get noticed but she was too wrapped up in her own world to even notice the wonderful boy turned to man he was – still is, actually.

"I'm so sorry,"

"For what?"

"For making you wait."

He connected their lips again and he could officially die a happy and complete man.

"I understand if when we wake up you want to forget that this happened but please just give me tonight," his hand lay flat on her cheek then he moved it and played with her earlobe.

She didn't say a word just kissed him again. She feared that she'd say the wrong thing or that she wasn't ready to jump head first again even if he had always been there to catch her.

The night went on like so. Stolen kisses, hushed words of the past and smiles that accompanied beet red cheeks.

As she felt his breathing steady she closed her eyes as well. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep and he was only sleeping because he was pissed drunk. Under the blanket their legs were intertwined and he brought his fingers down to her wrist feeling her scars under her tattoos before lacing their fingers together. Their breaths mingled in the very little space between then.

This whole night had felt so surreal to him and falling asleep with her in his arms was a dream come true. Really – he had dreamt of this moment for six years and to have it finally happen was so wonderful. He wanted to open his eyes and see her flawless face but sleep was taking over his body. Just before he drifted off into the warm and welcoming dreamland he heard her whisper,

"I don't want to forget this."

His smile was visible even in the dark. There was no better way to end the perfect night with the perfect girl in his arms, saying the most perfect words.

If she wasn't ready to give into him he'd wait ten lifetimes for her. He'd always be there with open arms to catch her. But it wasn't going to take her that long.


End file.
